Temptation
by Halan Lore
Summary: Zero is sent to go to Hogwarts. Yuki sneaks out of Cross mansion to attend Hogwarts with Zero. Two of them get suspicous. There's an old hag in that bathroom. And they discover secrets to soon. Not normal at all. Zero/Yuki Hp/VK crossover.
1. The Road Paths

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Matsuri Hino does.**

**Did you know that Matsuri is Gaara's pupil in Naruto?**

**Well that doesn't matter.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Kiryuu Zero scowled giving off a dark aura looking at the outline of the castle. He dipped his silver hair feeling anger wash over him. Cross better have had a better reason then the one he gave him.

* * *

_**Start of flash back**_

"_Zero?" Yuuki said toying with her brown hair watching his retreating figure._

"_Yuki?"_

"_Where are you going?" She seemed scared as though she thought he was going to leave again._

"_Cross, he, he is sending me to a place called 'Hogwarts'."_

"_WHAT? Why? Why can't you stay here?" Yuki asked panicking she grabbed his shoulders from behind as though trying to prevent him from leaving._

"_I, I truly don't know Yuki, I've tried to leave before, but I have a better idea of then than now." Yuki felt tears spilling down her face at his impartial voice. She tightened her grip her arms wrapped securely around his shoulders._

"_Don't go Zero! I'll do anything! I'll-"Yuki was silenced when Zero turned around staring her straight in the eyes._

"_Yuki," His voice cut like a razor._

"_Nothing you or I do will change a thing!"_

"_But!" Zero wrapped his arms around her pulling Yuki into a hug._

"_I'm sorry Yuki, but none of it is my choice."_

_Yuki laid her head on his shoulder next to his mark and cried softly. She hoped, wished, and wanted Zero to stay. But he couldn't, what happened? What had happened that Zero all of a sudden had to go? He surely hadn't drunken anyone's blood, had he?_

"_Z-Ze-Zero," Yuki choked/moaned out into his shoulder._

"_Yuki?"_

"_Wh-what ha-happened?" _

_Zero closed his eyes lightly,_

"_You'll know soon enough Yuki," _

* * *

**End of Flash back**

Zero closed his eyes furiously as though daring himself to bring more of that back into memory.

He turned around, he had gotten his first look at the place, now he had to go back and take a train to it tomorrow.

* * *

He looked around at the busy station called kings cross. At the stone like floors, and at the bustling people around him. His dark Lilac purple eyes catching the movements of everyone. He felt and saw people staring at him, _I don't look that strange, do I?_ He asked himself attempting to shake it off. He felt a familiar presence behind him and turned, Yuki was standing there, with her harms crossed, in her prefect garb.

"Yuki?"

"Look, I know you wouldn't tell me why you are here, but I'm coming with you! And that's final!"

Yuki even crossed her arms stubbornly to prove that Zero had no say in this matter at all.

"Yu-" Zero began but got cut off by a hand to his mouth.

"You are stuck with me Kiryu Zero!" Zero gently raised his hand to hers noticing the fact that Yuki's eyes widened slightly.

Zero lifted Yuki's hand away from his mouth and said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Yuki stared at him then smiled brightly.

"Ok, so how are we getting to wherever were getting to?"

"Well were supposed to ride a train to Scotland."

"Scotland?"

"Don't look at me, I'm just following directions." Zero answered to the reproachful and confused look Yuki gave him.

"Hnn should've gotten better directions then." Zero ducked his head in agreement scanning the crowd for anything that could help.

"We're supposed to go to a place called Platform 9 and ¾'s; problem is there is only 9 and 10." Zero said analyzing the numbers, he lifted a hand to his silver hair in an annoyed fashion.

"Couldn't have been more difficult could they?" Zero asked himself and felt yet another presence behind him.

_If that's Kaname,_ he thought turning around and saw a girl with bushy brown hair looking at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear the fact that you were looking for Platform 9 and ¾'s." she said in an odd manner, never less Zero ducked his head in inclination. Figuring that he could blow her off later, right now he needed her help.

She seemed to bounce on the balls of her feet a bit before gesturing.

"It's this way follow me."

They did walking in a fast pace through the crowd, ignoring the looks Zero got. Well Zero ignored them, Yuki got mad at them and wanted to use he staff sword on them.

"Here it is!" The brunette said pointing at the wall between nine and ten.

"Hermione!" shouted a boy with bright red hair who was standing with a group of kids.

"Ron! Sorry I met a group of people looking for the platform." The girl with brown hair said in an apologetic way.

"Speaking of which, _how_ do we get on there exactly? Walk through the wall?" Yuki asked before smacking herself on the head at the obviousness of it.

"That's it!" the boy apparently named Ron said cheerfully.

"Though I don't get how that translates into you hitting yourself on the head." He added looking puzzled, not knowing how narrowly he was avoiding death by the hands of Zero and Yuki.

Zero noticed a boy with black hair appeared to be looking at them nervously but shrugged it off. He noticed he seemed to be doing that a lot that day.

* * *

They had gone through the barrier Yuki lived up to her last name by being cross with the situation but having no intention of leaving. He noticed that many were staring at the prefect garb he hadn't taken off.

_Let them stare!_ He thought in a Yuki way.

The climbed onto the train after a few minutes of lolli gagging.

They turned noticing that the black haired boy was talking with Hermione and Ron, looking slightly put out.

"You alright?" Yuki asked unable to stand her curiosity, ignoring the glare she got from Zero. The black haired boy nodded trying to look cheerful but failing.

"Well, I'll see you aroun-"

"Harry!" Said a red haired girl who ran up to him, "Ginny want to go find a compartment?"

"You guys want to come with us?" Ginny asked turning towards them. Harry fidgeted and said,

"Do you guys want to? You're not forced or anything."

"Love to!" Yuki said cheerfully, once more earning her a glare from Zero. They followed them meeting up with a boy named Neville. The wooden interior of the compartments was serviceable not grandeur like Cross. But nice in its own way.

"There's room here," Ginny said gesturing to a compartment when Zero felt it. It was an attack for blood and it was more sudden and fierce then the ones before.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked noticing Zero tense up. Yuki nodded quicker then she had done previously,

"Go on, we'll be in there in a minute." She even used her hands to emphasize her point.

"But?" Neville asked, Yuki leaned over and shoved him in the compartment.

The cries of Neville were heard as they ran into the compartment to check on him.

Yuki turned around to see a sort of cupboard, she figured it was for cleaning supplies or something and pulled Zero into it with her. Harry turned at the last moment and saw this pointing.

Ginny helped Neville to his feet wondering what that was about.

* * *

"Zero!" Yuki hissed at him she had her neck near his mouth and they were uncomfortably close.

"Yuki, I don't-"

"You don't have a choice! I snuck out of the Cross mansion to come and make sure everything here turned out alright, I'm not about to let you go Level E!"

* * *

Neville looked at it and gave a movement of approval. Harry reached forward and opened the cupboard. Yuki had rewrapped the white bandage around her neck; she had been wearing it earlier making it seem irrelevant. She looked like she was taking out something like a syringe. Zero had wiped his mouth albeit, on the inside of his coat. But it was so dark that it didn't show up.

"What?" asked the three who were outside the cupboard motioning to them.

"Well, err, you see," Yuki said stuttering.

"I have a type of illness; it disturbs people if I use my medicine in public." Zero said sheepishly. **(A/N: DARN RIGHT IT DISTURBS PEOPLE!)**

"I'm normally with him to give it to him," Yuki added, **(That is the truth.)** "We don't really tell people about it."

Ginny self consciously put her hand behind her head.

"I could understand that, it's just that we were concerned."

"Not to mention curious, we'll ask next time." Harry added trying to sound more mature then he was.

"Err, Yuki?" Zero asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah?"

"You're leaning on me."

"Sorry!" Yuki said un-wedging her self and tumbling out of the cupboard/closet.

"You try not getting stuck in that amount of space though!" Yuki said heatedly crossing her arms.

"I did," Zero said in his calm way that just made Yuki like him, and want to drill a hole into his skull at the same time.

"So err, do you mind if we sit here?" Ginny asked, startling everyone else who had forgotten about seating arrangements.

"Not at all," came a dreamy voice. That voice sent shivers down Yuki's and Zero's spine.

"My name is Luna Lovegood," said the blonde who was reading a magazine upside down.

"Ginny Weasley," said the girl with bright red hair who had obtained seats.

"Harry Potter." The boy who busted the blood drinking ritual.

"Neville Longbottem," said the other black haired boy. Now it was Yuki's and Zero's turn to introduce themselves formally.

**(I might not've bothered with the different language thing, but since they are from a Japanese associated area, there last names are said first!)**

"Cross Yuki," Yuki answered ignoring the sympathetic looks.

"Kiryu Zero," Zero answered coolly.

"So Cross, where are you from?" Ginny asked trying to make conversation.

"It's Yuki," Yuki corrected feeling offended not knowing that there traditions were so different.

"But if I call you Yuki, It'd be your last name; I didn't mean to offend you with the cupboard if that is what this is about." Ginny said looking at her, and confusion grew when Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"But Yuki is my first name, the last name is said first where I'm from."

"Oh, sorry, so where are you from?"

"Cross Academy," Zero intoned with an icy look at Yuki telling her to not tell any more. As if she needed telling.

"Ok now before we begin the Sorting!" a man with a long silver beard said at the table in the back of the room.

Many students whispered amongst themselves at this, he always announced after the Sorting or at the End of the feast.

"We have a transfer student from Cross Academy!"

Yuki rolled her eyes Zero gave her a look that meant she could announce the fact that she tagged along now however that may be.

"MAKE THAT TWO TRANSFERS!" she shouted cupping her hands around her mouth to make sure everyone heard. Zero groaned, as though saying, 'I didn't mean like that.'

"Hmm?"

"It was last minute sorry! There wasn't enough time to relay the news!" Yuki added even louder.

"Seems my information was faulty, anyways, let the sorting begin!"

With that the hat that had been sat on a wooden stool broke into song.

_**In times of old when I was new**_

_**And Hogwarts barely started**_

_**The founders of our noble school**_

_**Thought to never be parted:**_

_**United by a common goal,**_

_**They had selfsame yearning**_

_**To make the world's best magic school**_

_**And pass along their learning.**_

"_**Together we will build and teach!"**_

_**The four good friends decided**_

_**And never did they dream that they**_

_**Might someday be divided,**_

_**For were there such friends anywhere**_

_**As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**_

_**Unless it was the second pair**_

_**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw**_

_**So how could it have gone so wrong?**_

_**How could such friendships fail?**_

_**Why, I was there and so can tell**_

_**The whole sad sorry tale.**_

_**Said Slytherin, "We'll just teach those whose ancestry is purist**_

_**Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest."**_

_**Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name,"**_

_**Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot, and treat them just the same."**_

_**These differences cause little strife**_

_**When they first came to light,**_

_**For each of the four founders had**_

_**A house in which they might **_

_**Take only those they wanted, so,**_

_**For instance, Slytherin**_

_**Took only pure-blood wizards**_

_**Of great cunning, just like him,**_

_**And only those of sharpest mind**_

_**Were taught by Ravenclaw**_

_**While the bravest and the boldest**_

_**Went to daring Gryffindor.**_

_**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**_

_**And taught them all she knew,**_

_**Thus the Houses and there founders**_

_**Retained friendships firm and true.**_

_**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**_

_**For several happy years,**_

_**But the discord crept among us**_

_**Feeding on our faults and fears.**_

_**The house that, like pillars four,**_

_**Had once held up our school,**_

_**Now turned upon each other and,**_

_**Divided, sought to rule.**_

_**And for a while it seemed the school**_

_**Must meet an early end,**_

_**What with dueling and with fighting**_

_**And the clash of friend on friend**_

_**And at last there came a morning**_

_**When old Slytherin departed**_

_**Ad though the fighting then died out**_

_**He left us quite down hearted.**_

_**And never since the founder four**_

_**Were whittled down to three**_

_**Have the Houses been united**_

_**As they once were meant to be.**_

_**And now the Sorting Hat is here**_

_**And you all know the score:**_

_**I sort you into Houses**_

_**Because that is what I'm for,**_

_**But this year I'll go further.**_

_**Listen closely to my song:**_

_**Though condemned I am to split you**_

_**Still I worry that it's wrong,**_

_**Though I must fulfill my duty**_

_**And must quarter e very year**_

_**Still I wonder whether sorting**_

_**May not bring the end I fear:**_

_**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**_

_**The warning history shows,**_

_**For our Hogwarts is in danger**_

_**From external, deadly foes**_

_**And we must unite inside her**_

_**Or we'll crumble from within**_

_**I have told you, I have warned you...**_

_**Let the sorting now begin. **_

"I normally start out with the first years in alphabetical order but transfers first this year," The woman with the hat said sternly.

"Cross, Yuki!" The woman called and Yuki ran up and sat on the stool the hat touching her head.

"_Hmm how interesting."_ Sounded through her head.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You can't do magic yet your attending the school for __**witches**__ and __**wizards**__."_

"_My friend was going! I wasn't going to let him walk around by himself!"_

"_Also, Kiryu Zero, he is a vampire, interesting, and Dumbledore doesn't even know!"_

"_STAY OUT OF MY PAST PLEASE!"_

Everyone began fidgeting the hat seemed to be taking a long time to sort Yuki for some reason.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Applause sounded from a table with glimmers of red and gold in it.

"Kiryu, Zero!"

Zero walked forward noticing that everyone craned there necks to get a good look at his face. He sat down on the stool the hat touched his head and he closed his eyes.

"_Ahh, what a mind."_

"_What a mind?"_

"_Yes, your a vampire, can't do magic, so why are you here?"_

"_Beats me, can you __**not**__ sort me so I get out of this?"_

"_Sounds like Slytherin material to me, but you're to kind for that house."_

"_I don't really care which house I get in, though if you need any help, I'd rather be with Yuki."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called again, Zero stood up from the stool and sat next to Yuki who was sitting near Hermione.

They waited for the rest of the sorting to get done. Apprehension was the dominant emotion on their faces. The golden plates gleamed innocently, but still seemed to hold a dark shadow over them. Yuki didn't know why, but figured it probably had something to do with her previous experiences with metal. Namely a gun, but it was still metal.

Yuki turned her head to look at the head table not paying attention to the announcements. But she heard a glimpse of what a woman in pink said, she mentally and physically shook her head.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yo! It's me MioneRocks, I went to the library, looked in the manga section, found volume 3 and 4 on the shelf.**

**I think that this manga is pretty good, don't like this manga get on a different section of the site.**

**I know I'm not that good of a writer, see any errors please tell me. I'm not asking you to go lookin gfor them, I'm saying if your reading and spot an error.**

**NOTE: This takes place as right after volume 4, add an hour to when Volume 4 ends and this is the time this started. I don't know the exact date so I'm just saying it was in the midst of summer. A boarding school can be year round right?**

**Also:**

**I was wondering, I don't know which part will attract more traffic and reviewers.**

**Would it be against the rules if I posted this story in both the Harry Potter and Vampire Knight category?**


	2. The Scent of Toad

**-alarm rings-**

**Yuki: zzzzzz**

**Zero: -yawn-**

**-Kitaisuru ni Gaara turns off alarm-**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: WAKE THE HELL UP!**

**Yuki:AHH!**

**Zero: -.-**

**Yuki: Disclaimer? OK LETS DO IT ZERO!**

**Zero: -.-**

**Yuki: -.-**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: I do not own Vampire Knights or Harry Potter**

**Yuki: The Awesome Matsuri Hino and J.K. Rowling do!**

* * *

Yuki and Zero waited outside the door on their schedules which had said; defense against the dark arts. They didn't speak much each in their own world thinking about the Sorting Hat. Because it had also whispered a little more in their ears than listed afore, not a lot, just enough to send the cogs in their brains whirling a thousand miles and hour. A sharp bell rang and they slipped in sitting side by side near the back along with Harry and Hermione, and Ron.

The lady known as Umbridge entered the class room in a hot pink cardigan with a black bow in her hair.

"Well, good afternoon!" she greeted when everyone stopped staring at the Zero and Yuki, including herself. A few people mumbled, "Good afternoon," in reply. Yuki smiled brightly while on the inside severely p-oed. Zero rolled his eyes and was on the cusp of a glare. Her voice really grated on his nerves.

"Tut, tut." Umbridge said in a falsely sweet voice that made Harry want to gag. "That _won't_ do," she added, "Now will it? I would like you to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'." Zero gave Yuki the look 'is she for real, because if she is she is from hell', look. Yuki didn't even bother to scold him for using that eye movement.

"One more time please. Good afternoon class!" The toad lady finished to have everyone reply, except Zero. He was too annoyed with affairs in general for that.

"There now," Umbridge said even more sweetly making Zero roll his eyes again.

"That wasn't too difficult was it? Wands away and quills out, please." The 'Zero and Yuki looked at each other remembering that Kurosu had only intended for Zero to come. He had a wand at least he thought it was a wand and the school supplies. But Yuki was a little sunk.

Zero took out a couple quills and two ink pots passing one of each to Yuki. Yuki tossed an experimental shy glance around the room and noticed people looked glum. Yuki understood, as a flash back of math rang through her brain. Umbridge took out a wand shorter than Yuki. That being a favorite expression of Zero's meant it was tiny. Writing appeared on the board clearly saying;

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A return to basic principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subjects has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed and Ministry-approved curriculum has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OW.L. year." Yuki winced slightly hoping that she could worm a few tips out of this,

"You will be pleased to know, however these problems are now too rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." Hermione felt an inkling of understanding in her brilliant brain.

Umbridge had rapped the black board again the text appearing.

_Course Aims:_

_**1.**__ Understand the principles underlying defensive magic._

_**2. **__Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

_**3. **__Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use_

"Has everybody got a cop of _Defensive Magical Theory_ By Wilber Slinkhard?" There was a dull murmur of assent through out the room. Zero checked his bag and nodded, but Yuki didn't/ "I think we'll try that again," Said Umbridge earning herself a 'What the hell?' look from Zero. She obviously ignored him and continued.

"When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes Professor Umbridge,' or 'No Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room. But a lone 'No Professor Umbridge was in the midst of the chorus.' She ignored Yuki and continued on.

"Good," The toad said. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Zero read his book jotting down the more important parts down with his quill, not wanting to give Yuki an excuse for not studying.

Yuki however looked up and saw Ron staring at him; she shot him a questioning glance. Ron did some moving his eyes around really fast thing. Yuki followed the basic direction of his eyes and saw Hermione with her hand in the air. She only recognized her because she shared a dorm with her. She had her hand high in the air with a look of strained patience on her face. She was staring in the direction of Umbridge who was thoroughly ignoring her. Zero looked up to find Yuki staring in that direction and then joined. They both were curious at what she was up too.

A person sitting near them soon joined in the staring contest, along with a lot of the class.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge asked the brunette she added dear as though it almost strained her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said the brunette calmly.

"Well, we're reading just now," Umbridge said, with a smile that showed off her small pointy teeth. The Zero prevented his laughter from being heard. It was quite clear to him that no one was reading.

"I have a query about your course aims." Said the brunette who looked a bit tried.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is--?"

"Hermione Granger," said the brunette.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Umbridge. Her voice once again sickly sweet.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly.

They noticed that the rest of the class turned there heads to frown at the three course aims.

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. That little laugh earned her an eye narrowing from _Hinata_. "Why I can't imagine a situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise there hands when they wish to speak in my class, MR.--"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand in the air at a height to rival Hermione's earlier one.

_What __**are**__ they playing at?_ Zero thought glaring at the Maggoty Haggis.

Umbridge smiled widely she turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione raised there hands, Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingering on Harry in a way the person sitting beside Zero and Yuki didn't like.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Asked Umbridge again in a false sweet way. Zero found a sudden longing for blood, then not, he figured it'd taste too much like fake syrup for his taste

"No but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way--"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a--"

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter!" Sang Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Umbridge promptly turned away from him again, but now several other people had their hands up too.

"And your name is?" Umbridge asked a black boy.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, MR. Thomas?"

"Well it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk-free--"

"I repeat," said the awful toad, smiling in a fashion that made Harry's blood boil.

"Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but--"

Umbridge talked over him.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," toady said with an unconvincing smile across her face.'

"But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed. Not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh that made Neji flex his fists.

"Extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever--"

"_Hand,_ Mr. Thomas! AS I was saying—you have been introduced to spells that have complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day--"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just--"

"_Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"_

Hermione put up her hand, Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them _on_ you.--"

"Well he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads--"'

_"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!"_ trilled Umbridge.

"Now it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examination, which after all is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added staring at an Indian looking girl.

"Parvarti Patil, isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show we can actually do the counter curses and things?"

"AS long s you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions." Said Froggy dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them before?" said Parvarti incredulously.

"Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

_That's horrible, this system is whacked_, Zero thought glaring at Toad. Yuki shamelessly thought along the lines of that, knowing she'd feel semi-guilty later.

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough--"

"And what good's the theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Toad-face looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"It won't always be," Some random person interjected raising their hand.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out here, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry you could tell he was pissed.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

"Hmm let me think, Lord Voldemort?" Ron gasped, a girl with brown hair uttered a little scream; Neville fell off his stool. Umbridge did not flinch; she looked grimly satisfied and bored.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter"

The classroom was silent. Everyone was staring at Harry, and Umbridge.

"Now let me make a few things quite plain."

Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them her stubby fingers splayed across the desk in a manner that reminded the authoress of an angry Tsunade... (she's in Naruto only resemblance I can think of)

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead--"

"He wasn't dead," Harry said angrily," But he _is_ back."

"Shut up, Mr. Potter, You little liar."

"But I'm not!" Harry defended himself.

"Detention Mr. Potter!" Toadsie said triumphantly.

"Tomorrow evening 5 o' clock my office. I repeat this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger of any dark wizard. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn dark wizards--"

"But there not fibs!" Harry shouted angrily.

"DETENTION!"

Zero had been about to interject into the line of fire... but hearing the final note and watching Harry leave the room made him decide against it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey! I got a few reviews. Glad people liked it! wasn't sure it'd be so popular.. Also, I think I have a more firm number to place my line in the crossover of number 6-8 or VK HP. Pure coolness.**

**--**

**Ok and also most of this is what I typed up from Naruto/HP Crossover so if I missed a few ninja names in the swapping process tell me. I just wanted what happened in the next class up and out of the way.**

**Zero/Yuki fluff coming up... or Hermione finding out.. or something like that... I need my book around to write more really and I just lost it again. -.-**


	3. Slip Up

**-alarm rings-**

**Yuki: Ah Kitai-chan!!**

**Kitai: -.-**

**Zero: let Kitai mope around and do the Disclaiemer the old fashioned way.**

**Kitai: HMMMMMMMPH!! NO ONE IS WITH ME ON THIS!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I**

**As in Kitaisuru ni Gaara**

**Do _not_ own Vampire Knights**

**Or Harry Potter**

**Goes to their respective owners **

**Well Matsuri Hino isn't respective considering what she did with Yuki's personality..**

**Anyways**

**Matusuri Hino owns Vampire Knights**

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter**

**(I'm proud not to be Matsuri after what she did to the Yuki personality... I don't like Yuki after that so much anymore.)**

**_I am Line, I don't know if the Line inserter is working currently. It hurts my head._**

"He says that he saw Cedric Diggory murdered..." Trailed Yuki away from eating her dinner, (Cole Slaw... unless that's purely an American dish...)

"He reckons he dueled with You-Know-Who..."

"Come off it..."

"Who does he think he's kidding?"

"Pur-_lease..._"

"What I don't get," Harry said through clenched teeth setting down his knife and fork before he cut himself.

"Is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them..."

Zero opened his eyes, (He had his eyes closed and his head resting down in the nest of his arms.) He tilted his head up questioningly so the upper bridge of his nose and eyes could be seen looking at Harry.

"What _did_ happen?" Yuki asked nervously looking at Harry.

"Read the Daily Prophet they'll tell you." Harry snapped haughtily standing up. Zero stood up with him,

"I thought you said that the Daily Prophet lied last night." He countered.

"Oh let's get out of here." Hermione stated nervously dragging Harry out by his sleeve. Ron jumped up thinking that this would be much more vital then Apple Pie.

Zero and Yuki gave simultaneous groans as they followed them still wearing they're Kurosu Academy Day uniform. People stared at the two groups as they made they're way out of the Great Hall.

"What d'you mean, you're not sure they believed Dumbledore?" Zero heard from up a staircase. He grabbed Yuki's wrist signaling for her to stay and be quiet.

"Look, you don't understand what it was like after it happened," Hermione said quietly Zero's Vampire enhanced ears barely catching it.

"You arrived back in the middle of the lawn clutching Cedric's dead body. . ... None of us saw what happened in the maze...We just had Dumbledore's word for it that You-Know-Who had come back and killed Cedric and fought you."

"Which is the truth!" Harry shouted, Zero and Yuki both clamped their hands over they're ears flinching, they both made noises of light pain. Zero swore in his brain when they paused up there as though they heard them.

"I know it is, Harry. So will you _please_ stop biting my head off?" Hermione asked wearily. Continuing apparently decided that the noise she heard was nothing to be concerned about.

"It's just that before the truth could sink in, everyone went home for the summer, where they spent two months reading about how you're a nutcase and Dumbledore's going senile!" Hermione finished with a slightly insane ring.

A loud thumping was heard, Zero looked around wearily through lidded eyes until realizing it was the rain pounding on the glass windowpanes. Zero absently sighed looking at the intricately colored glass pieced windows.

Yuki ran her hand through her hair nervously,

"So... should we go to the common room..." she trailed off lightly noticing the blank look Zero was projecting out.

He shook his head slightly,

"No, I'd rather not so soon after just now..." Zero replied sharply, but not harshly.

A few minutes passed in near silence broken by the thuds of the outside weather and the light tapping of Yuki's foot.

"Think a place this big has a Library?" Yuki asked nervously toying with the big ribbon on the front of her shirt. Yuki desperately wanted to get an outfit like everyone else was wearing so here she didn't sand out so much. Zero nodded, a thought crossing his mind along the lines of, _'now where would the Library __**be**_?'

Yuki turned and raised her foot high in the air as though she was making history when she set it down dumbly.

"Uhh Zero-sempai?"

"Uh, Who?" Zero asked turning around as though to find who she was talking to. Yuki did a comical sweat drop and poked him around his tattoo causing him to flinch.

"I'm talking to you, Zero; do you know where the library would be?" Zero shook his head nervously.

"Not in the slightest Yuki-san." Yuki tilted her head down sadly as she turned away from Zero before freezing.

"Yuki-san?" she questioned her voice full of, questioning.

Zero looked at her and said,

"Gomen-nasai Yuki-chijin." The smirk evident in his voice.

An anger mark formed on Yuki's head but she just shook it.

"Gomen-nasai Zero, You called me san... I thought someone else was here."

Zero rolled his eyes, at the hinting of the fact that he _never_ knew how to be polite. So he wasn't the nicest guy around, Kaname topped him in the worst. Humph, fine that was _his_ opinion, not like he could tell Yuki that.

Students started spilling out of the Great Hall. Either ignoring or not seeing Yuki and Zero standing in the crevice corner of the Main Staircase. Finally most everyone had gone to their respective common rooms. Yuki and Zero sighed walking out of the spot they had previously occupied when the girl they remembered from the train tapped them on the shoulders.

Zero whirled around his hand going to the front of his shirt where he kept his gun 'The Bloody Rose'.

Yuki leapt a centimeter in the air and turned her head back to look at Luna.

"Hello, Yuki Kurosu, Zero Kiryu." Luna said in a dreamy voice her brilliant pale blue eyes gazing at them.

Yuki nodded happily at Luna, whilst Zero inclined his head.

"Nice seeing you," Luna said semi-cheerfully as she started walking up the staircase.

"Wai-," Zero started causing her to turn around.

"Do you know where the Library is?" Yuki finished off trying to spare a small amount of Zero's pride.

A couple hours later Zero and Yuki where rushing to get to the Common Room seems how they're curfew said 9 pm. And it was 13 minutes till.

"Hey, Yuki, you do know I could've asked her about the Library myself, right?" Zero asked as they turned another corner going up the stairs.

"Yah, but it looked like you were about to swallow you're pride!" Yuki shot back leaping up a couple stairs.

"Hnn," Zero said tilting his head forward slightly as they skidded to a halt outside the Fat Lady's Portrait. Mentally patting himself on the back for having remembered the way. Seems how he had earlier been shouting out 'Right! Left! AAHHH YOU MISSED A TURN!'

"Password?" She asked tilting her head towards them touching her pink silk dress.

Zero inwardly swore he had forgotten the password. The sound of someone else running caught their attention as the cry of,

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia!" It was Neville he clutched the stitch in his side smiling happily at Yuki and Zero.

"It's a plant! I remembered it this time!" He said loudly and happily as the Fat Lady smiled somewhat fondly and swung open.

The common Room was empty and Zero and Yuki split their ways. Yuki tossed Zero and Neville a shining smile before walking upstairs. Zero gazed after her as though still mesmerized when Neville poked him in the back.

He realized that the door Yuki had gone up to had closed and he turned and looked at Neville. Who nervously scratched his head nervously.

**_I am Line, I don't know if the Line inserter is working currently. It hurts my head._**

**_A/N: I just wrote out a lot of clarifying things. Saved it. AND IT DIDNT STINKING SAVE!! -grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-_**

**_Whatver_**

**_5th year_**

**_before Kaname gets Zero to drink his blood_**

**_People in Hogwarts know about vampies. _**

**_Remus assinged them an essay about Vampies_**

**_Vampires are very much as real here as Werewolves_**

**_People _don't _know that Zero is a vampire_**


	4. Worse, worst, and horrible

Alright everyone.

Got bad news.

I had Zero's and Yuuki's ages wrong. So they're 16-17 17-18. I know that because I just went back through an online archive of manga and it said Zero's age. Well how do ya like that?

Yes this means I'm gonna edit the story to accomadate there ages.

It's ok though to me in a way, I've been thinking about adding little extra snippets to the sorting hat.

I've also wanted to switch around some stuff.

So really. This means this is on editing hiatus.

Please wait for me to 'get my act together' on this story... I know most of you are gonna be more than a little pe-oed.

I'm also really sorry about not updating sooner, but my overall writing drive is a little down.

_**NekoDoodle**_


	5. Blood

Yo! Guys, I'm posting a new version of this story, under a similar name until I delete this one, until then it says Temptation-revised (And makes me look like an idiot) .different summary haven't picked out the summary yet but I'm not deleting this story until I get up to the current point of time I left this one off at.

**I was scared you guys would kill me cause I take FOREVER to get around to #$%*...**


End file.
